movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles (episode)
Transcript Teletubbies: Bubbles - Full EpisodeTeletubbies: Bubbles - Full Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQfU6IjBdYo (Sun rises) (birds sing) Over the hills and far away, The weasels have come to play. (the hills are seen) One. Waldo: One. Two. Charles: Two. Three. Julie: Three. Four. Shy: Four. The Weasels. All: Hello. (POP) (the title is seen) (They went off) (together) Time for the Weasels. (repeats) Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. Friendly Weasels. Weasels: Friendly Weasels. Say Hello. Weasels: Hola. Waldo, Charles. Both: Oof! Julie, Shy. Both: Whoops. Friendly Weasels. Weasels: Friendly Weasels. Big hug. (wind whistles) Weasels: Uh oh. (they flee) Where have they go? Sun: I don't know. (Then at the house) (however) (Waldo yawns) (and awakens) (Fallen asleep) (again) (The ele-bot bothers him) (in annoyance) (Waldo looks around and shrugs) (with confusion) (Wind blows) (harder) Waldo: Oh dear. (gasps) (Runs off) (in fright) (They gathered around to hug in tight) (not too tight) (They fell over) (SPLAT) (They laugh) (together) (They head to the top of the hill) (to reach the top) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (A TV screen appeared on Julie) (and play a film) "Kids: Hi." Kids: Hi. Weasels: Hello. (they wave) Kid: We're making bubbles. All: Oh. Kid: We got a small bubble maker. All: Nice. (Bubbles goes into the sky) (to reach the top) Kid: We got bigger wands too. (They're impressed) (and are pleased) Kid: They come in all sizes. Big and small. All: Wow. Kid: Some float to the sky and the ground. All: Wow. (They have fun with bubbles) (that come and go) Kid: We love bubbles. All: Nice. Kids: Bye now. All: Toodles. (They groans) (in pain) All: Again again. (the film plays again) (As they watch it) (together) (It ends again) Sun: Welcome back. (echoes) (Later) (however) One day in Weasel Valley, Julie was playing with her ball. (Julie plays with her ball) Julie: Hi. (waves) (She bounces it) (like a trampoline) (KICK, Julie giggles) (and chuckles) (She goes after it) (and tries to catch it) Julie: Gotcha. (smirks) Julie's ball. (Julie's ball is seen) Ball big. (the ball is big) (TOSS) (WHEE) Julie: Whew. (smiles) Ball small. (the ball is small) Julie: Oh. (gasps) Doesn't look like a ball at all. (it's not a ball) Julie: Not quite. (TOSS) (THROW) Ball really big. (the ball is big) Julie: Oh. Really big. (feels happy) Julie: Kinda too big. (TOSS) (THROW) Ball small. (the ball is small) Julie: Huh? Not again. (pouts) Doesn't look like a ball at all again. (scratches her head) (TOSS) (THROW) Ball big, Ball round. (it's big and round) Julie: That's better. (smirks) (BOUNCE) (BOUNCE) What a funny bouncy sound. (BOUNCE) (It bounce along) (like bouncing) (Julie follows) (it) (CATCH) (SNATCH) Ball round. Julie: That's right. (the ball is round) (TOSS) (THROW) Ball square. (the ball turns into a square) Julie: Oh my. It looks like a cube. (seems curious) How many other shapes are there? (let's count) Julie: Nah. (TOSS) (THROW) Rectangle. (the rectangle is seen) (CATCH) (SNATCH) Julie: Huh? Looks like plank to me. (scratches her head) (Tosses it away) (POOF!) Triangle. (the triangle is seen) Julie: Oh my. (feels confused) Julie: That's funny. (seems puzzled) Julie: Too funny. (TOSS) (THROW) Letter E. (the letter E is seen) Julie: Oh my gosh. (feels shocked) That's not what a ball should look like. (the E is not a ball) Julie: Of course, Not. (TOSS) (THROW) Julie: This shape thing is too much to know. (feels annoyed) (Ball came back) (at last) That's better. (more like it) Julie: Yeah. Much better. (smiles) It can reach up high or touch the ground. Round and round and round and round. Side to side or Peek-a-boo. (Julie is impressed) So many things a ball can do. (Julie nods) Julie: So many with my ball. (giggles) (happily) (Windmill spins) (Julie gasps) Julie: Oh no. (flees) (Wind blows) (harder) (The weasels find out what the event is) (and watch it) (Ship's horn toots) (from a distance) Waldo: Over there. Charles: It's the ships. (The valley gets filled with water) (like magic) (The tugboats appeared) So? (and sailed by) Rodger: Sailing sailing over the bounding main. (hums) (The Sailing Crew sailed along) (on their boats) (In circles) (to do some) (Then they disappear) (like magic) (Water dries) (up) (Later) (however) (The Weasels do the puddle dance) (together) All: Whew. (calm down) All: Splash, Splash, Splash. (they dance) (and hop) (while splashing) (They laugh around) (together) Weasels: Tada! (pose) It's time to go now. (repeats) All: Ah, come on. Bye, Waldo. Waldo: See you. Bye, Charles. Charles: Ta-ta. Bye, Julie. Julie: So long. Bye, Shy. Shy: Farewell. (They were gone for a moment) All: Boo! Nooooooooooooooooooooo. All: Noooooooooooooooooooooo? Bye, Waldo. Waldo: Adios. Bye, Charles. Charles: Au revoir. Bye, Julie. Julie: Ciao. Bye, Shy. Shy: Bye bye. The sun is setting in the sky, Weasels, Say goodbye. All: Okay. Waldo: Goodbye. Charles: See you again. Julie: Good luck. Shy: Bye for now. Sun: See you soon Weasels. Julie: Bye now. Sun: Yeah. And next time for more episodes, Squirrel Theater plays, spoof travels, and other videos, and more stories of more wives' husbands and kids' fathers. Toodles. (The sun sets) (and leaves) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Julie Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts